Protect the Enemy
by Dr.Gaga
Summary: Nova x Valeera femslash one shot. Valeera meets Nova in the Nexus and it is either kill or be killed. However, the two have more in common than they know. A connection is quickly formed and the two assassins elope to protect each other.


She juggled her blades.

Those fine blades.

Perfect for assassination.

Caressing each of the sharp daggers with her right index finger, she could see her own reflection in the steel. A slight smirk and a coy wink.

She felt pumped. She always did before a battle.

"Here we go".

The alarm signal went and she dashed into stealth.

Floating through the lanes and bushes in search for a prey. She saw the warriors supported by heals. Oh no, she was not stupid. She knew better than to throw herself into battle with such enemies on her own.

Roaming through opponents, witnessing her team being slayed, there was nothing she could do. The foe was stronger than them. She remained in stealth and hurried away. She had counted four on the opposing team. Where was the fifth? They had to have an assassin?

"Locked and loaded!" Uh, oh… She had been revealed and she was at gunpoint. She felt the cool metal to her head, pointed directly at her temple.

"Well well, if it isn't Valeera Sanguinar. How does it feel to be on the fatal side of the weapon?"

"Not great…" Valeera drew her blades swiftly, but the gun was pushed harder to her head.

"Don't even think about it. You've slained enough heroes. You've exterminated even the best. It will be an honour to eradicate you from the Nexus permanently".

Valeera clenched her blades and shifted so she met the woman's green eyes. She had heard of her before. November Annabella Terra. The galactic, fabulous ghost assassin from Tarsonis. Strong, sexy and lethal. As Nova pulled down the hammer on her gun, Valeera's heartrate increased and she gulped. She doubted anyone had survived this before her. Nova was not known for going easy on people. The rogue had to think and that fast.

"You are more beautiful than the rumours say you know. I mean I expected you to be pretty, but you... You truly are spectacular".

"Excuse me?" Nova lifted an eyebrow and examined her victim.

"Look, I know what it is like to be trained to kill. I was only a teen when I was sold and forced to fight as a gladiator. I know what it is like to have my family murdered and to survive an invasion of enemy forces. We are more alike than you think, you and I".

Nova stared hard at the blood elf in front of her. She had never thought there may be an earth born mortal sharing her history or her fate. That somewhere, in a different world, another individual had suffered the same experience as herself. For numerous years, she had only had eyes for the next target. Her next victim. The need to kill had become an obsession. And now she stood before a remarkable rogue, who not only was as beautiful as a Sin'dorei could get, but she could feel her. _Feel_ her past. Their instincts were the equal. Kill or be killed. But now, she was intrigued about her prey and it made it hard to pull the trigger. She could eliminate her target in a second, but for the first time in years, she did not want to.

Nova studied her opponent.

"I know what that's like…"

"I know you do. May I call you Nova?"

"That's my name".

"How about you lower that gun, Nova? I'll put my blades away, nobody has to die here today".

Nova inhaled sharply. Removing her weapon from a dangerous opponent like Valeera would be foolish. If it was a trap, it could get her killed. But something told Nova the blood elf would not harm her.

"Your blades, throw them in the bushes over there". The blonde ghost nodded towards some bushes.

Valeera tilted her head in surrender and obeyed. She felt naked without her blades. They were a part of her. Not only was this a decision that could potentially be her last, but it was also extremely out of the ordinary that she felt a connection with a foe.

Nova shook slightly as she lowered her gun. Emotions overwhelmed her as she let go of the need to kill what faced her. She swallowed hard as a single tear ran down her heated cheek. It made her gasp and her eyes widened.

Valeera exhaled in relief and stepped towards Nova. The Sin'dorei lifted her hand. Nova recoiled, but Valeera did not let it scare her.

"Easy. It is okay. I've got you!" She grabbed hold of the beautiful blonde assassin and embraced her.

For a long minute, the blood elf held the ghost. Nova felt things she had never before felt in her life. She had never let anyone hold her like this, let alone a stranger. Valeera Sanguinar had broken a barrier she never thought would be shattered.

Valeera felt the connection towards Nova grow as she held her. It was like there was a reason as to why they had faced each other today. Someone so like herself had let her in and without thinking, Valeera had done the same. Both women felt the warmth from the other. Still holding around each other's waists, Nova gazed deeply into Valeera's glowing green eyes.

Without words, Valeera carefully wiped Nova's cheek free from tears. Their surroundings were quiet and the waring cries in the distance did not touch them.

"I meant what I said before. You are truly beautiful". Valeera lifted Nova's chin with her index finger and leaned in. Nova shut her eyes as she felt the blood elf's lips closing in on her's.

The touch of Valeera's velvet lips against her's felt like a storm. Memories of Nova's childhood and life flashed before her. All the devastating memories vanished and was replaced by a soothing sensation of safety.

The kiss eclipsed and Valeera slowly slid her hands down Nova's back. She caressed the blonde assassin's collar bone and she gasped. To be touched was unfamiliar, but Nova enjoyed every second of the pleasure she was receiving.

Suddenly, Valeera broke away from Nova and dropped quickly to the ground. A bullet had been fired and it passed above the rogue with the speed of light. If only she had been seconds later, she would have been slained. Without thinking, Valeera stretched into the bushes where her blades had been disposed.

"No… I'll protect you!" Nova shouted.

"You can't save me. I have to save myself. Go! While you still can, you cannot be associated with me!"

"Good catch, Nova. Did you save her for me or what?"

Before them stood Jim Raynor.

"I…" Nova began.

"Yes, she did. So get it over with already".

Valeera got to her feet and left her blades on the ground.

"Fine, it will be my pleasure. You're done Sanguinar. No more ambushing or slaying of people".

Raynor raised his gun at the Sin'dorei and his index finger laid pressure on the trigger. Valeera closed her eyes, ready to leave the Nexus. Disappear into the abyss. Forever.

"NO!" Without warning, Nova threw herself in front of Valeera. In shock, Raynor managed to manoeuvre the gun milliseconds after pulling the trigger, missing Nova by a few inches.

"NOVA! What is the meaning of this?!"

The blonde ghost remained silent, but folded her arms around Valeera.

"I need more time, Jim. Please. Pretend you never saw us".

Raynor was clearly severely confused.

"I don't understand. Do you know her? Are you… Do you have feelings for this mortal… elf?!"

Nova glanced at the majestic Sin'dorei next to her.

"I believe I do, yes. I need more time with her. Turn the blind eye to us. I'm begging you".

Jim Raynor stared at the two of them for a long minute without speaking a word. Suddenly, he scoffed.

"I cannot believe you Nova. But I wish happiness upon you. God knows you haven't had it easy. If this woman makes you happy, then so be it. Go, before I change my mind".

Swiftly as light travels, the two of them teleported and landed safely in a field of grass by a lake. The environment was wonderful. Little fairy-like butterflies surrounded them and the magical plants around them glowed with various colours. The sky was black and the stars was so close Valeera felt as if she could reach out and touch them. It felt foreign to her, but it was the most beautiful place she had ever been. Even more beautiful than Quel'Thalas before the scourge.

"Where are we? What did you do?" Valeera stottered.

"Oh did you not know. I'm a telepath. Welcome to space Valeera Sanguinar". Nova smirked as she slid on top of Valeera.

"Shut up and kiss me, Nova Terra!" Valeera pulled the blonde towards her and they immersed in a deep kiss. Their tongues found each other perfectly and the outside world slowly disappeared from their focus.

Clothes were eliminated from their bodies and they passionately made love to each other in a galaxy far far away.

As Valeera trembled and gasped, Nova kissed her chin and whispered in her blood elf ears:

"Mission complete".

They giggled and as the moon appeared upon the firmament above them, the two assassins rested intertwined in the beautiful landscape of a random planet. Untouchable and fulfilled.


End file.
